Ping is employed for testing network connection, and for fixing the size of and periodical sending of a data packet. which is used for the Ping. Ping mainly focuses on a time delay; the smaller the time delay is, the better the Ping is. The Ping here generally refers to uplink Ping; and for the downlink, when a service comes, an Evolved NodeB (eNB) can directly carry out scheduling according to the service data in its buffering area.
For the uplink Ping, the following two scheduling methods are usually used: in one method, a pre-scheduling solution is not adopted, and when a service comes, User Equipment (UE) is triggered to send a Scheduling Request (SR), and an eNB carries out DCI0 authorization to enable the UE to give a Buffer Status Reporting (BSR). After the UE gives the BSR, the eNB carries out DCI0 authorization according to the size of the BSR, and then carries out scheduling for the uplink Ping according to the authorization of the DCI0. The method is disadvantaged in a large time delay.
In the other method, after the service triggers the UE to send the SR, the eNB grants enough authority to the UE so that the service of the UE is scheduled directly, wherein the authority is granted to the UE by the eNB through the DCI0. In the method, although the time delay can be reduced for the Ping, it is necessary to determine that the UE is carrying out Ping at first in order to utilize the uplink resources effectively; otherwise, if the eNB grants a relatively large authority as soon as receiving the SR, the UE may send much padding and the effective capacity of the system may be reduced because the UE may be not carrying out Ping.